tinkers_constructfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Satherian/Like An RSS for the Story
So, I'm creating this blog post for a simple reason: so that I won't have to comment on other threads that I uploaded the story. This way I can modify this page, and it'll show up for people who are subscribed. Simple and easy. Also, Part 4 is up. Pokeli and Megumi are freed and they discover a problem with their plan. Part 5 will be the end of the back-story-arc and will introduce a new character. Update 1 So I've finished Part 5 and sent it to TrillingFlute. Part 6 is on it's way. Current People: Satherian (Name from Me) - Main Character, 10 years old, Magical Winter Powers, Parents eaten by Bears. Fallanus (Name from Best Friend who introduced me to Minecraft) - Leader of the Wolves, The Wolves - A group of 5 Werewolf siblings (and their spouses, who also have The Gift) who can shapeshift freely between Human and Werewolf form (Werewolf form looks similar to Werewolves in Skyrim). Few know of their existance. Save Satherian from Hypothermia. Aeloris - An ancient Kingdom that exists only as ruins. A large, and believed to be haunted, castle rests upon the tops on a nearby mountian. Pokeli (Name from Brother, I introduced him to Minecraft) - General of Aeloris, The first Werewolf, gained The Gift through incorrect magic, and wasn't orginally able to control it, set off by blood and a Full Moon. Wife is Megumi. Megumi (Name from TrillingFlute, the Editor) - Wife of Pokeli. Strong and knowledgeable, she is not defined only by her husband. Expert in toxicology and various biology techniques. Was given The Gift accidentally, from Pokeli. Therrous (Name from ThermX) - Part of the Wolves, loves to mess with people. Future People: Argentum (name from Argentum2) - A stranger, His name will play an important part. Destrax or Nicholas (Name from Master Wight) - Haven't decided on which to use, Part of the Wolves Poketech - Not sure. Might be part of either the Wolves or Bears. If anyone has good female names (or male, but I know a bunch of male names I could use), I could use them for the females in The Wolves. I'll figure out which are 'Of Birth' and which are 'Spouses'. Update: Part 5 added. The story of Pokeli is finished. I decided the story was getting a bit too serious, do ThermX's character acts as the comic relief. Part 6 will be coming soon. Update: Added Poketech to the future characters. He'll probably be on the Bears. Speaking of that, I've decided that the Wolves need a counter-group. So, I've gone with 'Bears' as their opposite. They'll be 'hoty-toyty' rich people who consider their Gift to only be allowed for the upper class and not random people. They don't know about the Wolves, though, since the Wolves are so secretive. Their history is intertwinded with the Wolves, but not in a complicated way. I'm working on Part 6. Argentum will be introduced as someone special. He plays an important role in the story, and, not to give much away, but he is feared by the Bears. He's also got a secret that I'm excited for. I've also decided to go with Destrax as Master Wight's alias. He's not part of the wolves (Since the remaining wolves are background), but is still an important character. He'll assist Satherian greatly, and already has in ways that I haven't revealed. Category:Blog posts